Computer networks and the services deployed on them have become critical resources for many enterprises from corporations to the military, making them attractive targets for attackers. While the configuration of these networks are often considered “dynamic” for mobile client devices due to Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) the topology of these networks with respect to important targets such as servers, routers, and switches generally remains static for longer time periods. An attacker is able to collect topological information during a reconnaissance mission with the assurance that the information remains valid over a long planning cycle. This allows the adversary to develop, test, and refine targeted attacks to be deployed at the time of his choosing, thus providing a clear advantage and increased likelihood of success.